Red Roses
by morningdawn202
Summary: An extremely bored Shikamaru visits a certain blond girl's shop and gets a lesson in flower giving


**This is just a little one-shot I found while shifting through my computer from a while ago and it made me smile. I hope you all enjoy it too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Red Roses**

Shikamaru Nara was walking down the dirt road; hands stuffed in his pocket, hunched over and bored out of his mind. He hadn't been on a mission for over a month and had been stuck doing paper work the entire time. Shikamaru couldn't believe he actually wished that something dangerous would happen so he could have some action.

Then again, things didn't exactly go perfectly last time. Shikamaru winced remembering the Sasuke incident.

The young ninja sighed and shook his head, trying the get the negative thoughts to leave him alone and continued on his walk, looking from side to side for something to do. Before he realized it, Shikamaru found himself outside of the flower shop that Ino's family owned.

Shikamaru hesitated. His partner, Ino, was about as annoying and troublesome as a woman could be and he was not at all sure that he wanted to deal with her on his one day off. He saw her enough as it was.

Still… Shikamaru was really, really bored and she would provide some entertainment or distraction at least. Sighing, knowing he was going to probably regret it, Shikamaru entered the flower shop.

Ino was with a customer when Shikamaru opened the door. She was wrapping a big group of red roses in a bundle and laughing with the man who was buying them. Shikamaru eyed the man for a moment, sizing him up. A middle aged, bald, fat man with a cheerful face. No threat there.

His blond teammate finished and waved at the man as he left the shop. It was only then that she noticed her friend leaning against the door. "Shikamaru!" she cried, confused and more than a little surprised.

Shikamaru raised a hand in greeting and walked forward to lean against the counter and play with the yellow flower that was sitting in a vase next to the cash register. Ino watched her teammate suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and then as an afterthought, asked hopefully, "Do we have a mission?"

The boy snorted and said, "What do you think?"

Ino sighed and then turned back to watering the other plants. "Then what are you doing here, Shikamaru? It isn't like you to pay a social call on your day off."

Shikamaru heaved a big sigh and muttered, "Day off or day on, it doesn't seem to be much different these days. Everything is so boring!"

Ino shook her head in mock despair as she headed across the store to set out some more red roses. "Things never change for you, Shikamaru," she said, "You should enjoy your only day off instead of gripping. You'll just be sorry if real trouble does come to the village; after all that would be _troublesome."_

Snorting, Shikamaru followed her and picking up one of the red roses, twisted it around in his fingers. "Why do you keep putting these ones out?" he asked in a jaded tone, "Do they sell well or something?"

The girl stared at her friend for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Against his wishes, a faint blush stained Shikamaru's cheeks. "What?!" he demanded hotly.

Ino swallowed her laughter and asked, "You really don't know much about flowers, do you Shika?" Taking his blank expression as affirmative, Ino sighed and told him sternly, "It's February, Shikamaru! Everyone buys red roses for family, friends or other loved ones right know. Everyone knows that!"

Shikamaru shrugged; he really couldn't care less. Then, on a whim, he plucked one of the roses from the bundle and walked back over to counter, placing both the flower and then a few coins on next to his blond friend.

Ino looked at the flower, then at Shikamaru, and then back at the rose. Raising one eyebrow, she asked, "For somebody you aren't telling me about, Shika?"

The boy flushed and exclaimed indigently, "Don't be ridiculous, Ino! I'll just give it to my mom or something. For such a troublesome woman, she sure does seem to love flowers. It's bothersome but…"

Ino smiled knowingly and handed over the rose. "Do you think we will get any real missions soon?" she asked to fill the awkward silence that now surrounded them.

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Well, we aren't exactly the number one squad around so I'm guessing not."

The blond girl's temper flared and she said hotly, "Well you don't have to say it like that! After all, it is your laziness that is the reason we are so low ranked!"

Then, flushing because she knew this wasn't exactly true, Ino turned her back on her friend who was currently trying to cover his laughter at her outburst. Her face burning in hot fury, Ino refused to turn back to her friend and, after a few moments, she heard his retreating footsteps out the door.

With a sigh, Ino turned her attention back to her store, trying to forget about her annoying teammate. As she faced the main room again, Ino gave a start and stared. There, leaning against the cash register, was the single red rose.

This girl walked over and carefully picked up the delicate blossom bringing it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Ino turned to look out the window at the bright blue sky and shining sun, watching the already retreating figure of Shikamaru Nara make his way down the road.

Reaching up to twirl the rose into her hair, Ino turned away and smiled.

**Review please! **


End file.
